


Curiosity Killed The Lion (But Satisfaction Had Him Sighin')

by Ki_ru



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm sorry but it's mostly filth, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Kink, what isn't filth is sweet though!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru
Summary: In which Bandit is a gracious winner, Lion vaguely in love and Montagne surprisingly open for new things.Sharing is caring, right?





	Curiosity Killed The Lion (But Satisfaction Had Him Sighin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/gifts).



> This was done as part of a fic trade with [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie)! We started out with very fluffy, very innocent prompts and somehow ended up here. Please enjoy :)

“I think that’s all”, says Montagne while setting down another armful of glasses. Despite the late hour, he doesn’t seem tired, merely ready to end the day – a sentiment Lion shares. Once an attention whore, he now prefers not to be in the limelight though it’s hard to hide on his birthday, especially when he’s been convinced to hold a small party. Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered but Twitch and Rook seemed adamant (though it was Montagne’s gentle nudging which tipped him over) and so he spent most of the morning agonising over how to feed and entertain his guests, what kind of music to put on as well as cleaning his already immaculate apartment. He hates disorder and prefers simple furniture with hardly any decoration so he definitely could’ve gotten away with merely putting away some of the things he wouldn’t want the others to see (a few heartwarming photos his mum sent him, for example, and large parts of his CD collection) – but as usual, paranoia took over and so he scrubbed the floors for an hour.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed himself, surprisingly enough. His guests brought some more food and drink themselves and made sure they were entertained on top, meaning after a while he could relax from trying to be a gracious host and running around wanting to please everyone. Twitch has been unexpectedly nice to him recently and he even talked to Bandit for a long while, ending up with the German demanding to see his CDs and putting on a considerably louder one, much to Lion’s satisfaction. They have similar tastes in quite a few things, as it turns out.

Now it’s long past midnight and all the guests have left save two, one of them currently busy with putting the dirty tableware into his dishwasher and the other chugging down the last bottle of beer in the living room, from the sounds of it. Blitz offered to stay and help with clean-up but an insistent Rook dragged him away before he could repeat himself and thus it’s only these two who rearranged furniture, gathered trash and transformed his flat mostly back into the state it was in this morning – or rather, it was really Montagne and Lion who did all that while Bandit gossiped more to himself than the two others, groped Montagne’s backside whenever he walked past him and eyed half-full, abandoned glasses with interest. As often, he was pretty useless.

“Thanks for the help”, Lion tells his friend honestly, making him smile, “the rest is no problem, I’ll manage.”

“My pleasure”, Montagne replies easily. “Do you want us to leave? You had a long day.”

And with these words, the atmosphere shifts. It’s an innocent enough question and an uninvolved onlooker would find nothing odd about it: they carpooled with Blitz on the way here, could either take a taxi home or sleep on his couch, depending on what Lion prefers. But that’s not what he’s asking. That’s not it at all.

One second, two friends were joking drily with each other, commenting on their friends’ behaviour (and Montagne’s right, Blitz really does blush too easily) while basking in the pleasant afterimage of a bright event, and the next the air is suddenly charged, crackling with implication and a tension tugging at Lion’s limbs. Time slows and he’s acutely aware of his body language, the casual lean against his counter, his fingertips rubbing over a crease in his jeans, eyes restless and flitting from Montagne’s expectant, compassionate face to the opened dishwasher, the colourful wrapping paper spilling out of his rubbish bin, the few empty glasses which didn’t fit. An answer creeps onto his tongue, controversial as he’s debated it at length with himself, unable to reach a conclusion yet the alternative only _seems_ like it’s viable: it means crawling into his bed with the echo of numerous voices in his ear, unsuccessfully seeking sleep for a few hours and waking up groggy and hungover to an empty apartment the next day. No. He can’t choose this option.

It’s late summer and even the nights are warm, so Montagne is wearing a short-sleeved dress shirt in which he looks sharp enough to cut steel – similar to his cheekbones actually – and it’s partly what’s causing Lion to hold back for now. Montagne looks gorgeous and that’s always been the problem, hasn’t it? He falters for a moment, struggles for a diplomatic response to buy time, and then Bandit walks in.

“You should be glad Lera left early or else she might’ve puked all over your bathroom rug”, he states, utterly oblivious to the mood he so skilfully destroyed with his entrance, and once again curiously looks at the residual wine in one of the glasses. Lion supposes he’d drink out of a puddle if anyone explicitly allowed it. Bandit’s words are met with silence, though Montagne’s amused one is certainly more forgiving than Lion’s stone cold glare, and that’s when he finally picks up on it. “Oh.” He looks back and forth between the two. “We leaving?”

Two pairs of eyes settle on Lion and he knows it’s entirely up to him. The reassurance is nice, if he’s honest, he’d rather be caught dead than asking for it himself and so the open display of willingness soothes some of his disquiet. He’s turned them down before – a few times, actually, and they accepted without prying and without letting it stop them from implicitly asking again the next time; this, too, helps immensely. There’s no pressure and no guilt affecting his decision. They’ll leave if he wants them to. Part of him almost wishes they wouldn’t, wills them to disregard his demands and act on their own accord, yet he knows deep down he prefers it this way. The other is just a flight of fancy.

“You can stay if you like”, he agrees to a lot of things, none of which explicitly mentioned, and Bandit throws Montagne a quick glance just to be sure – he always does this, sometimes during, too, always checks up on him and it contributed to Lion finally realising how much they really love each other. He earns a slight nod, the gesture making Lion’s cock throb. Montagne really looks alarmingly handsome today, smells of an unfamiliar cologne and if Lion is honest, he’s been half hard for a few minutes already. It only gets worse when Bandit steps closer, invades his personal space and begins sucking on the side of his neck.

“I would’ve thought Lera could hold her liquor better myself”, Montagne admits politely as if his boyfriend wasn’t currently feeling up Lion’s abs through his shirt and this, oddly enough, is safe territory now. Lion feels his lips curl into a slight smile.

The first time, Lion came down Bandit’s throat while moaning into Montagne’s mouth and as mind-blowing as the whole experience was, terror sat in his bones for almost two weeks while he debated whether he permanently messed up his best friend’s relationship. They’d been drunk – obviously – and talking about experimentation, he has a vague memory of explaining how there was a period in his life where only new experiences could cause any kind of emotion in him, maybe mentioned a few of the drugs he took, he’s not sure. But he vividly remembers the feeling of Montagne’s lips on his, a revelation, his saliva which Lion kept licking off his tongue the sweetest nectar he’s ever tasted and all the while, Bandit’s mouth destroyed him bit by bit.

He now knows they had a brief crisis following the incident, discussing boundaries and the likes, a lot of talking behind the scenes while he was busy chewing his fingernails bloody, but when Montagne made the suggestion the next time, he knew it’d be alright. He refused nonetheless, declined and waited and said yes when they asked again. Had sex with a man for the first time in his life, and then again because they both wanted to come inside him and since then… they do this occasionally.

It doesn’t mess with their dynamics. That’s probably the one thing which surprises him most – no one from outside could tell. The two continue to be disgustingly in love, Montagne remains his closest friend and Bandit trips and mocks him, unchanged. But Lion’s own jabs have become less harsh because he’s seen first hand how absolutely smitten Bandit is, and Bandit has softened as well because he knows he can channel the attraction Lion undeniably holds for Montagne into more constructive actions than pining. Lion’s crush has lessened considerably after hearing how much honesty, devotion, time and general effort Montagne demands of his lover. Like this, he gets to enjoy Montagne’s company while now and again getting fucked by him until he screams and really, it’s a win-win. Bandit is the only one who knows of their initially competing affections, Montagne isn’t aware. But it turns out the German is a gracious winner and not above sharing his spoils.

“She hasn’t been feeling so well lately though”, Lion points out and tilts his head so Bandit can wrap around him and chew on the nape of his neck, something which never fails to make his knees weak and his breathing uneven. Of the three of them, Bandit has the least amount of self control and so they make a game out of letting him wait and rile himself up – besides, Lion enjoys his ministrations. He’s memorised all his weakspots by now and attacks them mercilessly while Montagne and Lion continue to talk.

“That’s true, I should talk to Maxim about it, now that you say it.” Montagne watches with interest as Lion’s eyelids flutter at the merciless bites and kisses, just shy of actual pain but sharp enough to sting, to pierce his concentration and make him aware of the hands which by now have slipped under the fabric and are ghosting over his ribs. It’s hard to ignore him when he’s plastered to Lion’s front, greedily attacking every bit of naked skin he can find and undermining his composure this deliberately.

“Yeah”, he replies a little breathier than he intended and closes his eyes when palms spread over his chest and a restless mouth nibbles at his jaw. Lion has lost his train of thought by now, anticipation tenting his trousers and rubbing against its counterpart. Maybe he did look forward to this without realising, hoped he’d end up with Montagne’s breath in his hair and Bandit’s mouth all over him because he sure is reacting quickly to the touches. Bandit curses quietly and it’s only when Lion’s eyes fly open again that he understands why.

Montagne has moved silently or Lion was too distracted, maybe a mixture of both, yet now he’s pressed against Bandit, pushing him further into Lion, his gaze bright and promising and the smile on his lips alluring, face invitingly close and so Lion uses the opportunity. Montagne always kisses him like he’s the only thing that matters right now, regardless of what they’re doing – even when he’s balls deep in Bandit, his kisses leave Lion light-headed and with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Now is no exception, their tongues dance above Bandit’s shoulder while the German tries to simultaneously grind against his lover behind and Lion in front of him, apparently succeeding at both if the noises he produces are any indication.

They’ve come a long way from insulting each other to Bandit’s beard tickling Lion’s sensitive skin, and Lion stopped minding Bandit’s presence halfway through, strangely enough, so now he has no qualms about mewling quietly the moment Bandit’s thumbs brush over his nipples. It’s some kind of signal, apparently, because now hands are everywhere, pulling at his hips, stroking over his side, carding through his hair – his own oddly useless until he reaches out and grabs the first thing he finds, which coincidentally is Montagne’s ass. They’re a writhing mass, all of it wet and messy, too many limbs and too many sensations at once; Bandit pulls at his earlobe with his teeth and pinches one of his nipples, Montagne is reaching between them now trying to open Lion’s jeans and Lion is sweating already, dizzy from the way his lips are tingling.

As soon as Montagne has pulled down his zip, they pause. His blood is rushing in his ears, the roaring growing louder when Bandit reaches into his trousers to cup his noticeable erection over his underwear. It feels like the first _meaningful_ gesture, the first explicit one in the long line of others which will follow. Bandit has even separated from him so the singular point of contact in his crotch feels like pure fire, kindled by the half-lidded look the German is giving him, pupils blown, lips stretched into a smirk. “So”, he purrs and Lion can almost feel the vibrations of it in his own chest, “how would you like to be fucked, kitten?”

His dick throbs at all the possibilities, all the things they already did and could do again. This is part of why he keeps saying yes: literally everyone in his life (apart from these two of course) would be aghast if they knew. Not only the fact that he chooses to sleep with men, but also two who are together – he’s basically intruding –, letting them do things to him others would consider sinful, filthy, shameful. In a way, it’s the most secret rebellion he’s ever allowed himself, and that’s what makes it so satisfying – no one will ever look at him and think ‘this guy got spitroasted’.

While he ponders his reply, Montagne is busy doing to Bandit what Bandit was just doing to Lion, only instead of basically melting under his touches, Bandit holds Lion’s gaze, unblinking. This, too, sends a rush of _want_ through Lion – since the two have plenty of time to each other, they usually focus solely on him on these rare occasions, and basking in both of their attention is like staring into the sun. He wants it, wants both of them at once somehow but also try something new to push his limits, test his own boundaries, and so he says: “You can both – I mean, we can try what you suggested -”

Bandit’s brows rise and even Montagne stops to look up at him, intrigued, both of them sizing him up and making him flush under their scrutinising stare. “Did you practise?”, the German wants to know and grins when Lion’s cock jumps against his fingers. “That’s a yes, I assume.” Lion, feeling his cheeks darken even further, nods slightly. “Fuck yes. Okay, let’s do it. Come on.”

Now all action, Bandit shoves his tongue down Montagne’s throat for a few seconds before storming off and almost running into a door frame, already pulling his t-shirt off. The other two exchange a look and a smile, trying not to laugh at Bandit’s excitement because while they do share it, he tilts over from patiently predatory to overeager very quickly. “Want me to carry you?”, Lion offers and doesn’t wait for an answer when he notices amusement dancing in aqua blue eyes, instead picks Montagne up and pretends he weighs nothing.

They tumble onto his bed, Montagne pulling him down as well before continuing their make out session languidly. Lion supposes it should feel a little awkward to kiss his best friend when it’s really nothing but deeply arousing – the slow slide of lips over lips, tongue over tongue appeals to his most carnal part and amplifies his growing desire tenfold, turns the hands roaming his back into hot irons and the hard shaft pressing against his into a holy grail, something he needs to claim under all circumstances. It probably has to do with the fact that they always announce it, give it an introduction, enter a verbal agreement first instead of devouring Lion out of the blue. He’d never entertain the thought of kissing Montagne in any other situation.

While he revels in the feeling of his friend’s solid body under him, Bandit frustratedly opens and slams shut various drawers, huffing in irritation until he finally asks: “Where the fuck is your lube?”

Lion reluctantly stops sucking on Montagne’s lower lip while enjoying the contented humming noises coming from the older man and lifts his head to blink at Bandit in dazed confusion. “Isn’t it – oh, it’s in the bathroom. Lower cupboard.”

Bandit cups his jaw and gently wipes away some of Lion’s spit or maybe Montagne’s and the possessive nature of it floods his system with a fierce, sudden need to be _used_. Despite all, he trusts them fully, knows they harbour respect for him and that’s exactly why he’s overcome with overwhelming desire whenever they treat him like a toy, talk over him like his opinion doesn’t matter. It’s only happened in a few moments so far but those left him breathless and rock hard. “What, do you jerk off while taking a shit?”, Bandit wants to know crudely, entirely at odds with the soft touch of fingertips to Lion’s throat, before leaving his lover and Lion to it again.

Montagne must’ve noticed his stupor as he’s smiling up at him now. “He’s something, isn’t he?”

“He certainly is _something_ , yeah”, Lion retorts quietly, earning a low chuckle and squeeze to his own ass now.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

It’s neither doubt nor genuine worry he’s expressing, merely concern – he must’ve made some bad experiences somewhere along the way. To reassure him, Lion nods simply and then dives back in, enjoying the moment they have to themselves while slowly beginning to undress each other, drag fabric over skin and bunch it up around their chests, feeling each other’s muscles while kissing some more.

“Come on, ladies, tea time’s over.” Bandit slaps one of Lion’s buttocks sharply, making him wince, and starts yanking on his jeans, obviously intent on getting him naked as soon as possible. His impatience should be annoying yet isn’t, it’s just as flattering as Montagne’s calm demeanour somehow and thus Lion doesn’t protest, rolls off Montagne and allows the two to strip him unceremoniously, stretches out on his bed and basks in Bandit’s heated gaze. “Your body is so fucking beautiful”, Bandit tells him and the compliment makes him grin bashfully. He knows he’s attractive, knows the effect he has on the German and, to an extent, Montagne too, yet there’s a difference between being aware and being told. He likes it.

He also likes it when he’s allowed to lean back for a bit, let Bandit swirl his tongue through his navel and Montagne explore his pecs with his fingers as he simply revels in their ministrations, erection dark and heavy yet not too urgent as of now. Under their touches, he squirms and gasps, makes sure the hitch in his breath is audible when Bandit licks a long stripe up his shaft, and it’s all the payment they demand. “Undress”, he breathes, caught up in the moment now, caught up in all the ways they make him _feel_ , and when they oblige, he watches.

Montagne is a god, sculpted to perfection and powerful even in inaction – next to him, even Lion’s well-trained body pales yet Bandit somehow manages not to vanish in his presence. The German himself is striking, body adorned where Montagne’s is pure, and Lion is sure he’s dreamt about them at some point, marvelled at their composition even in sleep. His brain is muddled now, clogged with excitement and mushy for some reason, overcome with sudden sentimentalism. He likes their company. But right now, he likes their bodies more.

Reaching towards Montagne who’s perched next to him, he wraps his fingers around the hot flesh jutting out and wonders why the thought of fucking a guy didn’t even enter his mind when he was younger. Simultaneously, Bandit is pushing his legs apart and his knees up, exposing him even more and not even providing him with a warning before the pad of a thumb brushes over his hole. Lion hisses, glares at an unimpressed Bandit and half focuses on fondling Montagne, cupping his balls, ghosting over his head, the other half occupied with watching Bandit’s every move now.

“Can I?”, the German asks for permission though it’s not immediately apparent to Lion whom he’s asking and for what, but Montagne seems to know as he nods with a smile.

“If you want. I rarely let you do it anyway.”

Brows drawing together, he’s about to demand clarification when Bandit leans down yet doesn’t, as presumed, suck his swollen erection into his mouth – instead he aims _lower_ and all that escapes Lion’s throat is a scandalised gasp. The first touch feels like a live wire, sending a shock through his limbs and causing him to flinch as it’s somehow _too_ intense, too odd, too unexpected. A hand carding through Lion’s auburn hair, Montagne leans down and, before he initiates an upside down kiss, tells him: “Give it a moment.”

His tongue at least distracts from Bandit’s which is still causing small, momentarily overwhelming jolts yet the longer Lion smells the other Frenchman and focuses on his soothing presence, the more manageable the short licks get, especially when the familiar feeling of a fingertip gets added. The whole thing remains strange though not unpleasant, and when the tongue pushes past his ring of muscle, he lets out an involuntary moan at the sensation. That’s the moment it all becomes a blur.

Touches merge into each other, hands are omnipresent and the pulsing desire inside his veins intensifies with each passing second, leaving him both immobile and restless, an odd combination of needing to be in control and wholly giving himself up. Nails softly scratching over his scalp lull him in and the repetitive motion of a tip circling his rim, whether it’s tongue or finger, drag him deeper into this lustful haze. He’s basically folded himself in half of his own accord now, enjoying the wet muscle robbing him of his sanity while Montagne seems content with merely studying his reactions, feeling the vibrations of his moans in his chest, teasing his nipples and holding Lion’s hand in place so Montagne can slide his shaft through his fist lazily, less for actual pleasure than simple stimulation. Bandit digs into his ribs and thighs with his hands, forces his leg back if he lets it sink absent-mindedly and is otherwise engrossed in his task, kisses and licks and sucks so expertly he must’ve done it many times before Montagne – it’s elating.

Eventually, he’s invaded by a digit, several knuckles pushing past his entrance which is still being teased by kitten-like lapping, and the atmosphere shifts. They’re moving on now. “Suck him”, Bandit orders and so Lion does, the willingness with which he automatically complies yet another rush. Montagne shuffles closer, puts his large cock on the side of Lion’s face and smiles once more when he begins suckling on it. It’s piping hot and literally the one thing Lion can’t wait to have in his mouth in that moment, so he allows it to push in, rubs the exposed head over the inside of his cheek and tongues the hard flesh eagerly. He wants to make Montagne moan, wishes for him to push all the way inside but it’s not the time yet. This, he practised, too. He’s eager to put it to good use.

The finger withdraws and leaves him feeling empty, yet when it returns, it’s brought a friend – both generously lubricated to ease the slide and sating the burning need for _more_ , more substantial circumference, a deeper reach, a wider stretch. His nerve endings are going haywire, primed by the curious mouth and even more sensitive now, so the languid movements feel spectacular, moreso than usual, and when they curl for the first time, his torso almost lifts off the bed.

“Oh shit”, he pants, staring down at the German with wide eyes, “fuck. That’s -”

And it doesn’t matter he’s largely incoherent, his message comes across. Bandit’s grin is wolfish now, he himself sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed like a shaman evoking a powerful spirit to take over Lion’s body and flood his system with lust, tattoos swirling over his upper body and metal gleaming. He’s using no more than his hand to undermine Lion’s reality and though Montagne’s compassion, attractiveness and touches undoubtedly contribute, Lion knows he needs no more than these fingers to reach an earth-shattering orgasm. He knows because they’ve done it before, Bandit somehow possessing the presence of mind to utterly destroy him despite having Montagne deep inside and after having received that particular blessing before as well, Lion knows how distracting that must’ve been.

“Feels good?”, the large man next to him wants to know quietly and observes how Lion falls back onto the sheets at the next sharp jolt of pleasure. “Been a while, hm?”

Nodding doesn’t do the real answer justice yet it’s all he’s capable of with Bandit patiently rubbing away every bit of his composure: he’s done the same thing to himself the day before but it doesn’t compare to _this_ in any way. Not when his body doesn’t even get the chance to cool down due to the endless caresses over his sweaty skin. His legs are starting to complain about him lying spread-eagled, but he pushes it to the back of his mind as focusing on breathing consciously and relaxing into the intrusion becomes more important. He still has a ways to go after all.

When the third finger gets added, Montagne switches position to directly behind him and Lion wordlessly throws his head back, bares his throat and opens his mouth. His friend is probably still not going to test his limits but the view of his cock alone is enough to make Lion’s mouth water, even worse when he pushes in. Lion welcomes the thick head eagerly and wraps his lips tightly around it, groaning when he feels Bandit scissor his fingers further down. He loves this with a passion, never realised his ability to multi-task would come in handy like this but concentrating on the feeling of being invaded on _both_ ends makes for a volatile mixture, keeps him alert and aware of the fierce pleasure coiling in his groin as he sucks devotedly on Montagne, accommodating the careful and much too shallow slide, each of the motions resonating in his throbbing crotch.

It stays like this for a while though he does get the opportunity to breathe, move his neck to avoid cramps and rearrange his legs a little – he briefly rests them on Bandit’s shoulders while pulling Montagne in a little further and almost chokes from laughing when Bandit licks his ankles playfully. The air is stuffy and hot but none of them can be bothered to disengage for long enough to open the window, and so Lion can watch a single drop of sweat make its way down Montagne’s torso during a short break. He’s tempted to follow its course with his tongue but the pressure between his legs has reached an impressive extent over time, one he hasn’t felt quite like this before. He’s taken three fingers – hell, he’s taken Montagne – but this sensation is _more_ , reaches deeper inside somehow. Maybe he’s spreading them, though the stretch feels _total_ , and so he pulls the dick out of his mouth again, sucks in air greedily and then wants to know: “How many is that?”

Bandit, previously mesmerised by the view in front of him, forces himself to raise his gaze though a short silence follows during which Montagne wipes some drool off Lion’s cheek and both of them study him as if he was the most delicious piece of meat they’ve ever seen. Gingerly, Bandit withdraws, waiting for Lion to exhale and assist with the feat, once again leaving him feeling abandoned, empty. “That”, Bandit begins, smirks and wiggles his lube-drenched fingers, “was five.”

And… _what_.

“You didn’t even notice?”, Montagne asks worriedly when Lion _stares_ , dumbstruck. He – he didn’t notice, no, and now he’s not sure whether he should be concerned or proud that he took it without complaint, too distracted by worshipping his best friend’s dick to realise just how much his practise has paid off. The first time, he inevitably ended up not being able to sit the next day, now he doesn’t even feel the slightest sting. Heat washes over him at this revelation, a combination of shame, excitement and _want_ because there’s no judgement here. Besides, it’s a good thing he can accommodate this much.

“Guess you can strike that off your bucket list too”, Bandit continues, amused, and wraps his wet hand around his own cock to give it a few tugs. “But for now I’m tired of waiting.” And without further ado, he pushes inside so casually when really it’s an extremely intimate act he’s committing, yet complaining is the furthest thing from Lion’s mind right now, especially with how the tip brushes over the one spot Bandit purposefully neglected for a long while. The intrusion is silky smooth and the German is well aware he doesn’t need any time to adjust, so he starts thrusting right away, leans down to raid Lion’s mouth once more and ends up smearing viscous liquid all over him in the process, creating cool spots on his skin counteracting the oppressive fiery sensation encompassing him upon finally getting to the main part of this.

Stunned by the sudden intensity, he’s only able to wrap his limbs around Bandit and allow him to plunder his mouth much more assertively than Montagne does while he blinks up at the other Frenchman, helplessly moaning at the familiar satisfying feeling between his legs. Montagne himself seems captivated by the display, hesitant to reach out and touch for fear of shattering the moment, eyes darkening with every noise Bandit forces out of Lion. Montagne is always more passive but it’s by choice, he’s said himself he enjoys watching them lose themselves in each other as he gets a vague idea of how Bandit must look to an outsider when the two of them are making love.

When Bandit has claimed his mouth enough for now, he sits back up, shaking off Lion’s arms and legs but doesn’t seem done as he grabs the lube once again. This whole procedure is taking forever and especially now that Lion’s gotten a taste of becoming one with someone, being filled, his patience has worn thin. “If I can take your hand, I’m ready, let’s do it”, he grits out and inhales sharply when Bandit just strokes over his hole while still inside and throws him an unconcerned glance.

“Pushy”, the German scolds him and slips one digit in. “You’re not begging for it yet, kitten, so you can take a little more. My love?” Montagne perks up, expectant. “Fuck him.”

“Yes”, Lion agrees instantly, “ _yes_.” He’s had dominant partners in bed before, his fair share of bossy women, and it’s always an incredible turn-on for him to simply obey – and Bandit fulfils his role perfectly without overstepping any boundaries, gives him enough warning and attentively watches for his reactions. He also usually ensures Lion gets exactly what he wants.

This time, when Montagne enters his mouth, Lion consciously relaxes his throat, angles his head and hums when gentle fingertips brush over his pulse point as a reassurance. Then the cock pushes deeper, further than before and together with the increasing pressure on his ring of muscle, he’s in _bliss_. It’s overwhelming, muddles his mind and leaves him dizzy, and when both of them start moving, pull out and push back in, he’s lost to the world. Tongue massaging the flesh rubbing over it, he groans and reaches out, claws into one of Bandit’s thighs to guide his movements as he works more fingers in alongside his erection, Lion’s other hand digging into Montagne’s leg and encouraging less tentative thrusts. His own neglected, weeping dick jumps forlornly, though no direct stimulation is needed as Lion is reasonably sure he could come from this barrage of sensations, even if it’d take an hour.

Whenever he’s allowed to breathe, he gulps air in quickly before returning to dragging Montagne back in, his body arched and tense though he consciously unclenches around Bandit; and while his neck is killing him, the soothing hand placed over it makes up for it all. His jaw begins hurting and oxygen is becoming a luxury but Montagne is breathing hard and Bandit is telling him how well he’s doing and that he looks beautiful and nothing has been as easy as _this_ for a while. Holding on to both of them grounds him as they take him from both ends, stuff him until he can’t think straight anymore.

After a while, Bandit decides he’s ready and withdraws, meaning Lion can momentarily focus solely on Montagne. Slowly, he pulls him in, becomes more insistent when his friend pauses, and eventually feels coarse curls tickling his lips as well as a sense of accomplishment: he took him all in. Finally managed to swallow him whole. The shaft throbs and he can feel the tension in Montagne’s body from holding back and this in itself is already enough to justify everything that’s happened so far.

“That’s fucking hot”, Bandit says without a trace of sarcasm and Lion feels a smile pull on the corners of his mouth, so he doesn’t protest when the dick gingerly draws back, leaving him gasping and light-headed. His entrance is pulsing and missing the intrusion, his cock leaking profusely and his mind foggy; if he doesn’t get what he needs any time soon, he really _is_ going to beg. For a brief second, he pictures it and the image of submitting to them both simultaneously triggers a ferocious need which ironically compels him to act.

Bandit just grins when Lion roughly grabs and manhandles him into a prone position, his grin widening when Lion straddles him, grips the base of his cock to steady it and then sinks down on it. If it weren’t such a gruelling and time-intensive procedure, he might ask them to repeat all this each time – because the ease with which he can take Bandit is wonderful. “Come on”, he pants, directed at Montagne who keeps looking at them like they hung the stars, and swats at Bandit’s hands when they brush over his nipples. He’s long become used to having this slender yet strong body somewhere around him though not like this yet, not below, between his legs. Their position makes him acutely aware of their differences, his own chest broad and largely unmarred, Bandit’s painted and battle-scarred and despite the fact they held each other in mutual contempt at first, warm palms smoothing over his sides now help calm some of the restlessness plaguing him – and then there’s another hand on his shoulder and a slick, blunt head rubbing over his rim and his lips part in slight disbelief. They’re really doing this.

“Relax”, Montagne purrs behind him. “I’ll go slow. Tell me if you want me to wait.” A few kisses are planted between his shoulder blades, Bandit grabs and spreads his cheeks and then – there’s _pressure_ , he feels himself giving way, accepting Montagne as well though he can’t help but clench down once the head has slipped inside, causing them all to still and -

He thought he was ready, trivialised it in his mind because really, he knows he can take it, yet didn’t factor in how scorchingly hot it would be to simultaneously receive this many caresses, Montagne nibbling at the back of his neck, his arms wrapped around and supporting Lion, Bandit massaging his ass and resting his arms on Lion’s thighs – their hips are flush, all of them pressed against each other, bodies radiating unbearable heat and he’s got both of them inside at once, hasn’t even done this with a woman, not like this. He hears himself moan but barely registers what’s happening because his brain is shutting off, the knowledge of what’s happening almost more thrilling than the act itself.

When Montagne pushes further, sweat begins beading on Lion’s forehead and he shifts a little to accommodate him, fists his hands in the sheets where he’s propping himself up and grinds his teeth. It’s a lot to take in, even with this much lube, even with this much preparation, and there’s a moment where he considers stopping. But he doesn’t. He has unshakeable faith they’ll make it worth his while even if he feels flooded with discomfort right now, the slow slide feeling pleasant _despite_ and not _because_ , and when Montagne bottoms out, Lion wants to chicken out – he’s done it though, it counts, he can be satisfied even if he stops it now. Closing his eyes, he desperately attempts to ease the tension locking them down but only manages to work himself up even more, maybe he really should -

And then Bandit does something Lion doesn’t immediately catch. “He feels fucking good, doesn’t he?”, he says, voice shaky.

“Yeah”, Montagne agrees softly and presses closer still. “Even better than expected.”

“He feels amazing. Such a hungry hole.” Fingers shift and touch the place where they’re connected, sending confused signals up to Lion’s brain.

A hand wanders down his upper body and begins teasing the wet head of his half-hard dick. “And he’s so eager.”

Lion’s first impulse is to scream at them, _I’m right here_ , but he realises at the same time how his face grows hotter and blood rushes back to his groin and then he understands what they’re doing. Bandit has noticed and given Montagne a cue and the result is undeniable, arousal is rapidly replacing discomfort both due to the touches but also the way they talk. He’s no more than something they can fuck – and even so, they’re praising him.

“What should we do to him next time?” Bandit’s mischievous gaze doesn’t even graze Lion, is steadfastly directed at Montagne who huffs in amusement while they continue playing with him as if he was a dog toy producing certain noises if they squeeze it _just_ right. Incredulity colours his gasps but it helps immensely, resurrects all his lust and channels it into the wish of pleasing them both. Bravely, he grinds down, feels Bandit’s cock hit his special spot and whines in pleasure. The tension has dissipated though it left him exceedingly weak, threatens to make his arms give in when Montagne withdraws a few centimetres.

“You good?”, Bandit addresses him, uncharacteristically soft, and strokes over his cheek, temple, jaw when Lion merely replies with a faint nod. “Let us know if something’s wrong. And don’t drool on me.”

When Montagne does his first thrust, Lion’s eyes roll back into his head and from one second to the next, he’s fucking _gone_. He’s so incredibly full that he has trouble comprehending just what is happening to him, and the fact they’re not perfectly in sync erodes his sanity further – conflicting sensations create a typhoon inside him he can’t control, all his nerves trying their best to catch up to this all-out attack on his _being_ and he experiences trouble just keeping himself upright. It’s a neverending ebb and flow of raw want and punches the air out of his lungs with each harsh slam of hips and he’s wondering why they’re being so unmerciful when he realises his lower body is moving on his own.

Addicted to the sensation, his hips meet theirs eagerly in shameless, fluid motions accompanied by unmuffled moans and this is the best thing he’s ever experienced in his entire life. It’s utterly overpowering, too much, too deep, too wide, and yet he desires more and ever more, relishes the way they tug and shove and drag him where they want him – Montagne is pulling him backwards, holding on to his hipbones and forcing him to take his whole length every time, Bandit tries to lift him up a little so he can push into him from below and all the while, someone is wanking him, pinching his nipples, forcing his lips apart so his noises come out unrestrained, feeling his abs tensing with every thrust, brushing over his throat.

He didn’t think it’d be like this. Not for a second did he imagine this carnal desire ripping through him, spiking every time they rub over his prostate, he didn’t expect to feel this _godly_ and he doesn’t care if it’s blasphemy, with Montagne panting against his back and Bandit biting his own lip bloody to muffle his groans, he feels divine. Now that he’s overcome the initial reluctance, he focuses on both of them, the bony body below and the large one behind him, and it fills him with a different kind of satisfaction to notice they’re also caught up in the moment. Caught up in him.

Eventually, his arms do give in for a moment and Montagne catches him, holds him up, shows him very clearly they’re far from done. They’ve established a rhythm now, Montagne gliding in more slowly than Bandit’s hips snapping up, the Frenchman’s grinds thorough and deep whereas the German is much harsher. Whenever they enter him simultaneously, Lion shudders over the intensity of it – a full body shudder, involuntary and inescapable, much worse when they adjust the angle a little and Bandit nails his sweet spot with every movement, his cock bending just right by having to share the limited space with Montagne’s.

At this point, Lion is completely unintelligible, spits out a few half-words, moans meant to be curses and pitiful whimpering meant to be moans yet the other two aren’t doing much better either. Nails keep digging into his flesh now, motions becoming rougher and rougher and if he’s not mistaken, he felt Montagne’s teeth on his shoulder. Bandit’s big mouth spews out nothing but desperate whines instead of smartass comments now and they’re covered in sweat, slick skin sliding easily, droplets running down Lion’s face and torso and falling onto the sheets, onto Bandit. The stretch is more than pleasurable now, an accomplishment and a turn-on all at once and this is somehow even better than getting fucked on both ends.

Into his muddled thoughts, Bandit hisses: “I’m gonna come. I’m close, fuck, I’m so close.” And this is when Lion realises that they’re both going to _come inside_ , not one after the other, instead they’re probably trying to do it at the same time and he almost chokes at the idea. Bandit pushes all the way in and stops moving, chewing on his lip uneasily and eyelids fluttering every time Montagne’s dick rubs over his, the stimulation probably too much still as he grabs Lion’s thighs and holds him in place while Montagne thrusts deep, unchanged, nudging both Bandit and Lion ever closer to the edge; he’s affected as well, however, groaning and speeding up. Being invaded over and over continues to be enough to keep Lion’s brain switched off, but he peeks down at Bandit nonetheless and earns a smouldering look probably directed at Montagne just as much as himself, and yet it sends a bright spark of pleasure through him.

“I’m close too”, Montagne pants, voice tight and teeth clenched. He normally takes even longer than this but Lion is both proud and glad it’s not the case today seeing as he’s beginning to get delirious and about to forget his own name – if Montagne were to keep this maddening speed up for a few more minutes, he’s sure he won’t know up from down or maybe even pass out, his thighs are quivering wildly and his whimpers have turned into keens, not to mention the fact that his heavy cock _hurts_ , screams for release and has created a puddle on Bandit’s belly. He can basically watch it grow, precum dribbling out with every second thrust that goes deep into his guts.

And then – then it’s the beginning of the end, two pairs of hands tighten around various body parts of his, they tense up, their breath becomes shallow, their moans temporarily quieter, and Lion is yelling inside because _what about him_ , he’s close too, he just needs -

Montagne reaches his climax first with a loud groan and a sharp snap of his hips but is followed quickly after a few more thrusts from Bandit, both reaching deep and impaling Lion as he’s doomed to watch Bandit’s face contort in relief, hear Montagne growl and feel both their shafts pulse – he can actually feel every single throb while they unload inside him, even with the short, aborted movements Bandit does probably without realising, and while it’s scalding hot, he has _nothing_. Still, he tightens around them, concentrates on the brilliant feeling and tries not to faint from the destructive and paradoxical mixture of overstimulation and frustration.

Before they’re done, however, Montagne takes pity on him and wraps his fingers around Lion’s shaft, a feat he himself wouldn’t have been able to do without crashing down onto Bandit. The touch is teetering over _too good_ yet he can’t withdraw as the two bodies sandwiching him render most movement impossible – except for thrusting into the fist. In his despair, he does so and gets yanked back by Bandit, their cocks once again filling him to the brim, the passage eased even more now due to additional lubrication. Despite it being the opposite of what Lion intended, the feeling is as titillating as before with the added bonus of him getting jerked off properly now. And thus he starts to ride them.

Bandit’s cursing is music in his ears while he rolls his hips into theirs but he has absolutely no brain capacity left to care, instead chasing his own pleasure blindly and frantically, barely paying attention to what exactly it is Montagne is doing to do his dick, merely content with the fact that it feels _amazing_. He’s mostly in control now, chooses his own motions and subtly directs his friend to a tempo he enjoys while being very vocal about how _much_ he’s enjoying it. His body is already exhausted, his muscles aching and sweat drying on his skin, his hair sticks to his forehead and he notices some of the come dripping out – he’s utterly filthy and debauched and feels fantastic.

It’s a quick build-up with barely any warning but his climax hits him like a truck nonetheless, courtesy of the drawn-out foreplay and the fact they deliberately let him wait. As soon as his abs start tensing viciously, Montagne lowers him down to his elbows so that he moans into Bandit’s hair while violently trembling and shuddering his way through his orgasm. The contractions are just the right kind of painful, causing additional whines yet valiantly carrying the burst of relief he feels with every spurt of his cock through his entire body, pleasure rolling through him in waves and temporarily blackening his vision while Montagne milks his sperm out of him, mercilessly prolonging his climax as he’s forced to take it, robbed of all agency by the savage desire ripping him apart.

“That’s it, there you go”, he faintly hears Bandit murmur against his collarbone while he’s too busy shivering, irregular shocks still hitting him and wrenching disbelieving sounds from his throat. Montagne is _still_ stroking him, they’re _still_ inside and he’s tearing up now – too much, entirely too much, though before it can tip over, Bandit begins pulling out. The process lasts all the way through his afterglow as they’re alarmingly cautious to the point where Lion becomes concerned, but as it turns out Montagne just wanted to make sure he ends up fine. Still drifting on a post-orgasmic haze, he rolls off Bandit and stretches his legs out with a heartfelt groan, wincing at the discomfort between his legs and recovering slowly from the exertion.

He’s utterly smashed now, too tired to move a muscle or even return Bandit’s probably smug look, though it’s the good kind of exhausted. He’s glad they’ve done this, glad he went through with it and suggested it in the first place. Tomorrow, he’s going to carry a new secret in his heart, something that subtly sets him apart from most others, an added experience, a bit of personal growth, some of his curiosity sated. It’s a good feeling. He likes this, too.

What he adores most is that neither of them even allow for any awkwardness to settle in. “You did better than I would’ve thought”, Bandit tells him honestly and this earns him a turn of Lion’s head in his direction.

“You did great”, Montagne corrects him pointedly and with a fond smile. “That was – that felt really good. Are you alright?”

He nods, returning the smile and cranking it up to a beam when Montagne pets his legs reassuringly. Just to make sure. “You wanna clean me, babe?”, Bandit interrupts their small moment cheekily and wipes some of Lion’s semen off his chest before offering it to his lover who merely regards him with vague exasperation. “No? Your loss.”

Lion watches Bandit suck it off his own fingers and politely informs him: “Not even I would eat that.”

“Oh yeah?” He knows this glint in Bandit’s eyes just as much as he knows that he doesn’t possess the physical strength to escape before it’s too late, so he ends up giggling with a sticky Bandit rubbing himself all over him and shoving his tongue in Lion’s mouth to make him taste himself – not even smacking his ass repeatedly can make him stop and Montagne has to gently separate the two to end their fighting.

“You’re disgusting”, Lion informs him matter-of-factly and Bandit, grinning, shoots back: “You’re a prude.”

“You’re both wrong”, Montagne cuts in, “and we all need a shower. Hop in and I’ll change the sheets in the meantime. You almost used the entire bottle and I’m not sleeping in that.”

Reluctantly and accompanied by a lot of groaning, they roll out of bed and go their separate ways, Lion dipping into the kitchen to down two glasses of water, half to replenish all that he sweated out and half to counteract the impeding hangover. When he joins Bandit in the roomy shower, the German is almost done already and makes a point out of letting his gaze slowly wander all over Lion’s body. “Need me to wash your back?”

“I need you to _watch_ your back”, Lion counters, amused, and briefly considers initiating a shower gel foam fight. He must be getting silly from exhaustion since there’s no way a thought like this would appear out of nowhere were he in his right mind, and yet he almost gets the impression Bandit is sharing his random idea.

“Cute.” Bandit inexplicably gives him a peck on the lips and then makes way for Montagne to step under the warm stream while he towels himself off.

This is one of his favourite parts and not only because he gets to spend some time alone with Montagne: they always wash each other’s bodies, a simple act which has an innate soothing and calming quality, and then share a few more unhurried kisses – Lion gets to do this rarely enough that he wants to make proper use of the opportunity.

“He’s strangely nice today, isn’t he?”, he mumbles against Montagne’s skin and tries not to fall asleep during the brief back massage the older man gives him.

A pensive hum, which he expected as it’s the usual response to a non-obvious question, and then words he _didn’t_ expect: “It’s your birthday. And though he might not show it adequately, he does like you.”

When Montagne leaves him as well, Lion remains a minute longer under the hot water and takes stock of the evening, now that he’s not distracted by either of them. It was satisfying, fulfilling for all three participants and an extremely welcome ending to this long day. He’s happy. Maybe that’s what the odd feeling is which he can’t place – he’s sore almost everywhere, wholly fatigued and fears he eventually won’t be able to go back to vanilla sex, but… he’s content, has trouble containing his smile. It’s a good feeling, stronger than the previous times. Maybe kept getting stronger each time.

Even so, his contentment takes a noticeable hit as soon as he steps back into his bedroom.

The two are so engrossed in each other he doesn’t even want to disturb them. They’re lying on his bed, facing each other and talking quietly while chuckling, limbs intertwined and _glowing_. It’s perfect. Somehow, they complement each other in the oddest way Lion has ever seen, they make up an entity which is larger than the sum of its parts and he has to admit that he’s starting to understand why in the world Montagne chose _him_ of all people. Together, they’re lost to time, dead to the world, exist only in each other’s consciousness and become immortal for a few seconds, for as long as they’re in their own universe. There is no leftover space between them. They’re a unity.

“Did you fall asleep standing up?”

He blinks and shakes himself out of his stupor to two pairs of eyes watching him curiously. He opens his mouth for a retort but is hit with a wave of tiredness, so he opts instead for climbing onto the bed.

Wordlessly, Bandit moves for him. Makes space where he could’ve remained glued to Montagne’s side. And for a heartbeat, Lion wonders whether it’s not just Montagne on whom he has a crush.

He willingly crawls in between the two, immediately gets dragged against Montagne’s chest, has Bandit slot against him and though the position is decidedly too hot for a summer night such as this, there is absolutely no way he’s going to complain.

After having thrown their arms over each other, sighed deeply, interlaced their legs and come to rest, Lion is at peace again, smiling into the dark and enjoying the light breeze coming from the opened window. Gently, he lifts his hand and cards his fingers through Bandit’s beard, rubs Montagne’s calf with his and feels his smile widen when the German begins to purr and his best friend kisses his hair.

And he ponders what they should do next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit [my tumblr](http://kiruuuuu.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to say hi ❤ I'm much more active there :)


End file.
